Family Secrets
by Nnik
Summary: Renji Abari is a normal highschool student. Until a family secret, that has been lying dormant for years, forces him to join forces with the one he despises the most.
1. Arch Nemeses

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: Hello Peoples! I'm back and I've started a new series. Yay! So, I always wondered why Toshiro and Renji never really associated in Bleach. I also noticed that they don't associate much in fanfiction either. So, that's basically why I decided to start this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Arch Nemeses

"Go! Pikachu!"

"I'll also require a happy meal. But no pickles! God help you if I find pickles!"

"The assailants then proceed to run across the street." The T.V. screen went black as Renji hit the red button at the top of his remote. The red-haired teenager shoveled the rest of his cereal into his mouth and placed his bowl in the sink. Looking over at the kitchen table he noticed his unfinished homework.

"Crap!" He exclaimed, quickly grabbing a pencil and leaning over the sheet of paper. He began circling answers at random. Just as he placed his pencil on the table, Renji heard the screeching tires of the school bus. Without any time to waste, the young male stuffed the homework in his backpack and raced out the door. He caught the bus just before it moved on down the street.

"Hey Renji, down here." Renji saw his friends waving to him from the back of the bus.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Renji said, sitting down next to Ichigo. Renji and his friends talked all the way to Kasai Junior High. As students piled off the bus the group of friends fought their way to the front of the crowd.

"Can you belive It's our last year at junior high?" Izuru Asked his friends.

"Time does fly by fast", Shuhei replied, "But, you know, I think I might actually miss this place."

"Not me", Renji said putting his hands behind his head, "I can't wait to get out of here. Today is the last day and tomorrow, I'm home free." Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend as the other two laughed slightly at the statement. Renji had convinced himself that he was going to Akuma High. The school did give sport scholarships (Which was the only way Renji could get in) but he would have to keep up at least a B average, and at this point there was no way he could get in, unless he aced his finals. But Renji, being the overly confident guy he is, was certain he would get in. Suddenly, Renji felt something hard hit his stomach that caused him to fall over backwards.

Renji looked up to see what had hit him. His eyes narrowed. "Watch where your going, Hitsugaya!" He was nearly shouting at the short, white-haired boy.

The boy replied, "Mabey you should focus on the hallway instead of the fact that there is no way your graduating this year."

The red-haired teenager stood up and glared at the shorter male. "You little eavesdropper. You should just keep your nose out of my business. And by the way, I'm planning to go to Akuma High."

Toshiro scoffed and brushed himself off. "Yea right. The only way you could ever get in there is if you get an A on your finals. And I think we all know that's not happening." Renji growled through gritted teeth. He knew for a fact that if it had been anyone else the Hitsugaya would have simply walked away. But Renji and Toshiro had been enemies for three years, and Toshiro never hesitated to fight back when it came to him.

"Are you picking a fight shorty?" Renji leaned down and returned the icy stare Hitsugaya was giving him.

"Bring it on idiot." Toshiro replied, baring his teeth. Just as he was about to snap, Renji felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his orange haired friend attempting to hold him back.

"Let it go, Renji", He said. Renji jerked his shoulder away from Ichigo and continued walking to his class.

As they walked away Toshiro glared at the group of friends and mumbled, "What a hot head."

"You may now begin your tests." Renji turned his attention to the paper placed on his desk. He circled the answer to the first the second. Then the third. Then he stopped. Question four had stumped him. He chewed the eraser of his pencil and thought. He tried to remember what he studied. Then he remembered he didn't study. Renji finally just circled the first answer, out of desperation. Moving on to the next question, the red haired teenager looked over to Hitugaya, who was already on the third page. Renji tried to contain himself and looked back at his own paper. Suddenly the loud-speaker cracked and the class heard the principal's voice.

"Will Renji Abari and Toshiro Hitsugaya please report to my office?" Renji and Toshiro looked to the front of the room.

"Your excused." The teacher said, gesturing to the door. The two young men walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

"What did you do now, Abari?" Toshiro asked, giving him an icy stare.

"Me?" Renji exclaimed, "You probably got us in trouble for trying to pick a fight with me this morning." The shorter male scoffed and opened the door to the principal's office.

"Sit", she said pointing at the two chairs in front of her desk. They sat.

"Boys", she said, "I hate to tell you this but... there has been some vandalism done to the school and the evidence has been traced back to you two. I'm afraid your... expelled."

"What?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well this can't be good. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned to find out what happens next. In the meantime please review. Thanks!


	2. The Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back with another update. I'm so sorry about the late update. We had a spring cleaning week and I barely had any time to throw this chapter together. Enjoy! Message to Reader-Favs: There is a little hitsuhina here and there but this isn't really a shipping fic. Momo appears in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Stranger

"What do you mean, we're expelled!?" Renji was nearly shouting at the principal of Kasai Junior High.

"An anonymous tip came in pointing you out as the culprits." Principal Ozaki explained. Toshiro and Renji started babbling at the same time about how they would never work together. Ozaki held up a hand for silence.

She cleared her throat and said, "Mr. Abari, you have a track record for this sort of thing. And Mr. Hitsugaya, we found this where the school was vandalized." The principal held out a necklace. The necklace had a charm with the japanese symbol for ten and a flower on it. The white-haired teenager took the accessory from the woman.

"I-I don't know how..." Toshiro's voice trailed off as he examined the item in his hand.

"Look, Principal Ozaki, I know I've done a lot of things like this in the past but, I swear I had nothing to do with this." Renji insisted.

"I'm sorry Mr. Abari", Ozaki said, looking genially sorry, "But this is the fifth time this semester. I can't allow you to stay at this school any longer."

"But what about me?" Toshiro exclaimed in a tone that Renji had never heard him use before. He then calmed himself down and continued, "I've never done anything like this before. And I've certainly haven't done it this time."

"I'm sorry", Ozaki said, "Your parents didn't answer, so we called the man they listed as your legal guardian." Renji Raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember his parents ever saying anything about a legal guardian. Let alone having the same guardian as Toshiro.

"You must leave school immidetly." The principal told the teens sitting in front of her.

"Wait, so we..." Toshiro began.

"Yes", Ozaki answered his question, "I'm afraid you won't be graduating this year. I'm going to have to ask you to leave immidetly. Go to your lockers and gather your things. Your guardian should be here soon." Renji opened his mouth to argue, but realized it was no use. Instead he stood up and turned to leave. Toshiro followed closely behind.

The two teenagers walked towards the front enctrance of Kasai Junior High in silence. Nether of them could belive they had just been expelled for a crime they didn't commit. As they walked to the parking lot they saw a man standing in front of an old fashioned convertible. Apon closer look, the man was wearing a dark green kimono and a, matching haori. He was also wearing a green and white stripped hat. Renji looked around for any other cars. This couldn't be the legal guardian Principal Ozaki had been talking about, could it? Suddenly Renji noticed Toshiro was walking towards the stranger.

"Hey!" Renji yelled, running after the white-haired male. Renji followed his nemeses to the man, who smiled brightly at them.

"Hello Renji. Toshiro." The man said.

Renji found it creepy how he couldn't see the man's eyes , which were hidden by his odd-looking hat. "W-who are you? And how do you know our names?"

The stranger smiled at the red-headed teen and said, "There will be time for explanations later. Right now we need to get going." He pointed over his shoulder at the old car. Renji took a step back. Every after school special he had ever seen told him _not_ to get in the creepy strangers car.

"Thanks but..." Renji said, "I'd rather walk." He turned to leave but he couldn't. Something was holding him back. The red-haired teenager looked over his shoulder to see Toshiro, griping his arm tightly.

Renji felt himself being pulled back with suprising force. The next thing he knew, he was sitting in the back of the stranger's car. He looked over to the white-haired teen next to him. He was facing the front, with a blank look on his face. Looking out the window, Renji noticed they were driving down a unfamilliar road. As they drove, a million questions were going through Renji's head. Who was this man? Did he know his parents? Why did Toshiro seem to trust him? And where were they going?

Finally the car stopped and Renji could see an old-looking store that he had never seen before. The three passengers exited the car.

As they walked in the man said, "You'll find all of your things in the back."

"What? Okay look, I'm going home now. My parents are probably worried sick." Suddenly he felt pressure on his arm and realised Toshiro was pulling him along.

"Your parents know exactly where you are. As does your mother Toshiro. And you will see them again soon." Renji was now extremely worried. Where were his parents?

"W-who are you?" The confused teenager stammered.

The man turned to face Renji, smiled and said, "My name is Kisuke Urahara. And Renji, its time you've learned the truth."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow it took me a while to finish that chapter. Well stick around to find out what the secret is and, in the meantime, please review. Thanks!


	3. The Raitoningu Empire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry about the late update but you'll understand, sometimes life gets in the way. Special message to KageAkuma5020: I know the last two chapters were short and not very detailed but I just wanted to get to the story line as fast as possible. The chapters from here on out will be better, I promise.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Raitoningu Empire

Renji sat across the table from a man named Kisuke Urahara. Toshiro Hitsugaya, his arch enemy, sat next to him, drinking from his teacup. Renji's own teacup was on the table in front of him, but he was too busy trying to find his voice to drink from it.

Finally the oddly dressed man sitting before him spoke, "I suppose you're wondering about my last statement." Renji said nothing , though this was true. Urahara's eyes peeked out from underneath his hat as he continued, "Have ether of you heard of the Raitoningu Empire?"

Before Renji even had time to open his mouth the white-haired teenager next to him spoke, "No. We haven't."

Urahara chuckled and said, "I figured as much. Well, I suppose I should explain." He took a sip of his tea and continued, "The Raitoningu Empire was once a thriving kingdom. It was very advanced for its time and the biggest empire ever known. The inhabitants of this empire were peaceful and only used violence as a last resort. That is until the war began." He paused to take another sip from his cup. "You see, the Raitoningu Empire was in possession of a very powerful amulet. The Hoseki."

Renji gave Urahara a confused look and said, "The what?"

Tipping his hat up Kisuke continued, "No one, except members of the royal family, know what the Hoseki's power is. However, the secret wust have leaked somehow, because it was stolen by The Shadow Master, Koiuro. Koiuro somehow figured out how to use the Hoseki to control the shadows. He used this power to create an army and overthrow the royal family. From that point on, the Raitoningu Empire was enslaved and anyone who tried to escape was executed. Finally the royal family decided to rise up and take back what was rightfully theirs. They built and underground cult with two families, the Abari family and the Hattori family. The head of the royal family trained the youngest generations of both families and in attempt to overthrow the shadow army. After five years those children were turned into unstoppable fighting machines. They invaded what was now known as the shadow palace and defeated Koiuro, bringing the royal family back to power. But they knew The Shadow Lord would be back, and so they decided to use a spell to make the Raitoningu Empire disappear. The two families, known as the guardian families, were placed in different cities, far away from were the Raitoningu Empire used to be. This was because the spell was only temporary and the empire would need the guarding families again. And now, one million years later, the guardian families still exist. And now the Raitoningu Empire has reappeared and the guardian families have been called on once again. Which is why your here, you are the descendents of the guardian families. And it is now your duty to protect the empire."

Renji sat in stunned silence, his mouth dangling open. "W-wait, What?"

Urahara sighed. " I think I know what you're gonna ask so, let me just awnser all of your questions parents are already at the empire, as is your mother, Toshiro. The reason Toshiro is involved, even though the Hitsugaya family is not a guardian family, is because his mothers maiden name is Hattori. And finally, you're going to protect the Raitoningu Empire by training with me and your trainers."

"Trainers?" Urahara, smiling in a way that made Renji shudder, motioned for the two teenagers to follow him. The boys were led to a door at the back of the shop. Kisuke opened the door to reveal what seemed to be a back yard. Except it was barren and dry, like no back yard either of them had ever seen.

Suddenly, Renji noticed something. There were two people standing in the yard, one boy and one girl. The red-haired teen didn't recognise the shorter female, however the male was familiar.

"Ichigo?" Renji ran forward to his friend, who smiled at him. He was wearing a black kimono and a sword was slung over his back. The raven haired girl standing next to him was wearing the same outfit but her sword was on her hip and her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Well it took you long enough. Momo and I have been waiting for hours." Ichigo said.

Renji gave his friend a confused look. "Momo?" He looked to see the girl standing next to him. She didn't even seem to notice him. She was staring forward, at Toshiro. The young male was staring back, in total shock and, for the first time, Renji saw his enemy smile. Momo suddenly ran forward and threw her arms around Toshiro. The boy was a bit taken aback at first, but he soon returned the embrace.

Now Renji was more confused than ever. Who was this girl and why was Toshiro hugging her? Suddenly he heard a loud cough behind him and jumped two feet in the air. The red-head turned to see Urahara behind him.

"Well then, I suppose I should introduce your trainers." The older man opened his fan and said, with such enthusiasm it made Renji question weather or not he was in the presence of a mad man, "Gentlemen, I am proud to introduce, Momo Hinamori and Ichigo Kurosaki. They are desendence of great warriors who fought alongside the guardian families. They are your trainers.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! That took a while. And by a while, I mean a week. I'll update ASAP until then please review. Thanks!


	4. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: Guess who?! That's right, it's me! And I have another update! Sorry it's been so long but you know….Life. Special message to KageAkuma5020: I'm so glad you like it! I really wasn't sure about it at first but I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I do ship Toshiro and Momo but, as I said before, this isn't a romance fic so they're just friends. Also she's only going to be in a few chapters, since this fic is about the relationship between Renji and Toshiro.

* * *

Chapter Four: Training

Reji's eyes snapped open as the sunlight made contact with his face. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. He had had the strangest dream. He was told by a strange man in a green and white stripped hat, that he and his arch nemesis, Toshiro Hitsugaya, were the protectors of a place called the Raitoningu Empire. He was told that his parents were already at this empire and his best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, and a girl named Momo Hinamori, who seemed to know Hitsugaya, were going to train them to fight.

Suddenly the blanket was pulled off Renji's head and looked up to come face to face with the very man from his "dream". "Gahh!" Renji yelled as he pinned himself up against the wall.

"Oh! Good, your up. Get dressed and meet us for breakfast", Urahara said, walking out of the room. Renji looked around to find that he was in an unfimilliar room. _So it wasn't a dream, _Renji thought as he got to his feet. Suddenly there was a yell from the next room and Renji guessed that Urahara had gone to wake up Toshiro.

The read headed teenager looked around the room and noticed an outfit folded neatly in the corner. He made his way over to it to examine it. It was a black kimono and a pair of sandals. Since these were the only clothes in the room, Renji decided to slip it on. After getting changed, Renji walked down a hall and into a room where several people were seated.

"There you are!" Ichigo, who was seated across from Urahara, said. "Pull up a chair." Renji knew Ichigo was being metiphoracal when he looked around an saw there were no chairs. He sat down next to Ichigo, smacked him in the back of the head, and drew his attention to Urahara. Suddenly a bowl of oatmeal was placed before him by an unseen source. Renji looked down and saw a stuffed bird looking back at him.

"Gahh!" The red head yelled.

"Oh, that's right. You're not used to the mod souls." Urahara said looking up at the teenager.

"The what?" Renji asked, raising a brow.

"That's not important. you should be asking why they're here." Toshiro suddenly cut in, causing Renji to fume.

"Shut up, shorty!" The taller teen yelled.

"Make me, moron!" The white haired prodigy shot back. The two males were about to crawl across the table to attack each other, when they were grabbed by the people closest to them.

"Calm down, Renji!" Ichigo demanded, grabbing his friend's collar.

"Shiro-chan! Please stop!" Momo pleaded taking Hitsugaya by the arm. But neither boys did as they were told. They fought against their friends until Urahara hit them over the head with his cane.

"Ow!" They yelled in unison.

"I'd say you need to get that anger out of your systems." The man said exicetly. Both teenagers raised an eyebrow

Urahara lead the four teenagers to the barren back yard. He then turned to Renji and Toshiro and said, "Now then, let's begin your training." The man pulled out two sheathed swords and handed them to the boys. "Put these in your belts." Renji and Toshiro did as they were told and put the sword in the belts of their kimonos. "Renji why don't you go first?"

"Umm... okay," Renji agreed and walked onto the field. Ichigo followed after. The stood, facing each other, for a moment before Ichigo suddenly drew his sword and attacked him. The red head blocked the blow using his sword and reflexes he never knew he had. _Since when have I been able to do that? _As he wondered this Ichigo came back, swinging his sword. Renji dodged the attack.

"What the hell?" Renji murmured as he looked around. He had only ment to jump out of the way but he had somehow ended up all the way across the field.

"Make a move Renji!" The boy heard Urahara yelled. Renji ran forward and attempted to hit his friend. To his surprise, he managed to knock him off his feet. _What is going on? _He thought, staring at the sword in his hands.

* * *

Urahara smirked as Renji and Ichigo walked were replaced by Toshiro and Momo on the battle field. _If Renji was that good, I can only imagine how well Toshiro will do. _Toshiro was the first to draw his sword and attack Momo.

The girl blocked him, but was pushed a ways backward. She ran forward and shouted, "Rakuri!" There was a bright flash of light, and the next thing anyone knew, Toshiro had a wall of ice surrounding him, blocking the attack. Urahara smirked at the sight. _It seems he's more skilled than I thought. He's already discovered the family power._

The white haired teenager swung his sword, causing ice to surround his sparring partner. The ice broke and Momo collapsed to the ground, exaused but unharmed. Renji cloud not belive what he had just witnessed. Where was this skill coming from? And how did Toshiro gain these powers?

* * *

Author's Note: Dear god it took me weeks to finish this! Well there you have it. More secrets revealed in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review! Thanks! Also this will be the last chapter written by me for a while. My friend (let's call her Kazuna. Yes I know it means one vegetable.) will be writing the next few chapters!


End file.
